Spectrum
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: Logan wakes up from an attack and deals with the subsoquent aftermath in his own way. Needless to say, everyone else sees this and goes out of their way to help their Logie. ***Sequel to Bullied***
1. Red

...  
>Red<br>...

The colour spectrum. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Universally known as the colour spectrum. There are many different spectrums. Other than colour, there are number spectrums and tins of others too. But some spectrums...some spectrums you don't want to be at the end of. This here is one of them.

...

Logan hit the ground. The bullies stood up in front of him, eyes laughing with cruel intentions. The fists rained down on him as he curled himself up into a ball. The kicks to his back hit hard, bruising the delicate skin underneath the bloodstained clothing. The harsh words uttered dug hard into Logan's pain filled befuddled mind. Nothing was making sense. Why? Why, why why? Why was he being beaten? Why were these people so angry at him? Why was he always the only one this happened to? Why weren't the other guys here to help him? Oh, scratch that, the other guys were there. He could hear Carlos' rapid angry yells, James hissing threats and Kendall's growling violent streak coming into its own. Three black blurs of the bullies streaked off into the distance as if Satan was poking them with his prong. The panicked yell told Logan he didn't need to worry about those bullies anymore. They looked terrified. Logan would have laughed if his mouth wasn't filled with the blood from when he bit his tongue by accident. The red coppery substance flowed sluggishly from his mouth as he lay on the tarmac, brown eyes unfocused. He felt like he was being lifted. His head lolled to the side although Logan wished it didn't. He had no control over anything right now and it was painful to comprehend. Logan heard murmurs from his friends that could have been yells. But his ears were clogged, his eyes masked, his mouth gagged and his nose was flowing blood. He felt like sleeping for years and years and years but the numb (and sometimes pointed) pain kept him awake. He wished he could drift off but that would be impossible. Then a tanned face with a block of black sitting on his head came into Logan's blurry view. Well, I say, face really all Logan could see was colours. The swirling colours that made up Carlos were jumping up and down in his line of vision. He then felt two hands either arm and shook him gently. Logan groaned. He didn't want to be shaken. He was more of a stirred guy himself. But still the movement carried on and Logan heard faint snatches of words. "Logie? Logan, w...wake up, Logan!" The words were shooting all around Logan's head until the rapid comforting rattle of Spanish took over. Then the Carlos colours disappeared and James colours appeared. Light brown hair, hazel eyes and a lightish tanned face. James's hazel looked concerned. Logan's eyes picked this up but not much else. He could tell where the hell he was but he could definitely say he wanted out of this place. The James colours also looked a bit paler than usual. Oh wait. Logan's head lolled down, this time because he wanted it to, and he picked out the red puddle staining the ground. Oh. That explained a bit. James had a serious phobia of blood. A really really bad one. It was a miracle that he stayed Logan but that was James. Loyal to the extremes and never apologising for it. Just the way everyone liked it. Then James jerked away and Logan just heard James calling someone frantically. It better not be a hospital, Logan thought tiredly. Logan hated hospitals even though he wanted to be a doctor. He figured it wasn't that bad on the other side of the stethoscope. Then Kendall said something. Logan heard the words "mum" so Logan relaxed at the possibility of no hospitals. Besides, he had picked himself up from worse than this in Minnesota. Those attacks his friends couldn't save him from even if they tried. Logan's vision faded and tunnelled swiftly and the low voices suddenly took a crescendo and screamed at him. Logan ignored them and drifted off. Logan thought this was the last time he had to deal with those bullies. He was wrong. One in particular had a vendetta against Logan. One Ricky Jackson.

...

My eyes flicked open. Jeez kebab. My eyes hurt like hell. My arms feel like I shoved them into a fricking shredder. I stretch out and can't help but yelp when my side stings. Stings sounds a little bit...mmm, soft for this pain really. Set on fire by a flamethrower then doused in hydrochloric acid suits and describes this feeling a tiny bit more. I bite back a scream as my side gets jabbed by the imaginary daggers. Well, this sucks. What the hell did I do this time? Doesn't feel like I was electrocuted or burned. Urgh, I feel...beaten. Flashes of Ricky kicking the shite out of me, boots digging into my aching sides and fists raining down like rain on my then bloody face. Oh yeah. That's what happened. I think I was tiny bit more happy not knowing how I hurt myself this time. I sit up even though my brain tells me to stop being such a douche and lay right back down because it is obviously agitating my side. I look around and see no one is around. Good. I pick myself up, trying not to feel sorry for myself. I shuffle painfully over to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I want to see the damage done to me by that sadistic dirt bag. I have to lean against the wall so I don't fall flat on my face in such an enclosed space. I lift up my sticky shirt. Ew. I need to change that. It's disgusting. I soon forget about my manky shirt because the red pools underneath me skin are slightly more worrying. It wasn't a normal bruise. This was mostly all red, with veins of purple standing out all over my skin. It didn't touch it but I guessed it must have been as sensitive as hell. My skin looked so pale against the huge bruise spanning my entire left torso. The redness was so vivid, it was frightening. It looked like someone had sloshed an entire bucket of red paint against me. The other injuries are slightly less vivid. The light purpling bruises on my face and ones littering my arms are minor but my attention keeps being pulled back to my side for obvious reasons. Whilst looking at the mass of bruising, something from my medical dictionary in my head pops up. Suddenly, I know what that red stuff underneath my skin was, if I didn't know already. I really hated that guy now. And why?

Well shit. That dick must have burst one of my blood vessels.

...

**WOOO! Sequel to Bullied cos lots of people asked for it. I'll try and carry on with his as much as I can but Secrets is a demanding little bugger. You see, I imagine my stories as little puppies. The Request Show is a nice little docile thing who doesn't mind being left alone, Bullied is the sleeping one who random shows up from time to time and Secrets is a huge demanding thing who cries when I leave it alone for too long. *Sigh* Oh the trials of being a Fan Fiction writer. ;D xxx**


	2. Orange

...  
>Orange<br>...

Logan stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, just standing looking at himself in the mirror. Ricky Jackson had kicked his chest so badly that he had burst one of Logan's blood vessels so badly that it spread all over his chest. Well, it stained the left side of his torso and creeped around the edges, slightly covering the front of his chest. Logan then rolled his head backwards and looked at the ceiling. Burst blood vessels weren't dangerous, just painful as heck. Logan didn't want more pity so in typical Logan fashion, he decided the best thing would be to hide the massive bruise. Logan shuffled around the flat again, this time heading into the swirly slide. The pain of balancing and shoving himself up the swirly slide was veering on unbearable but somehow, he managed to ease himself up the slide. Logan reached the second floor and rested his arms against the railing. Where was everyone? It was around midday on a Saturday and it was sunny so Logan guessed everyone would be at the pool. Logan sighed and carried on shuffling towards his bedroom. When he finally reached his chest of drawers, he pulled out a green tee and a clean pair of jeans. Once he got changed, Logan didn't really know what to do with himself. Should he go down to the pool and risk hitting the bruise but being with his friends? Logan knew that if he did get hit at the pool, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from shouting out in pain. So just maybe that was out of the question. But he didn't want to stay up here all on his own all day like a loner. So the pool was possibly the only option open for Logan. But getting down there would be a stress and a half. Down the stairs, out the lobby and sitting down without falling on his side? Urgh. Logan rolled his eyes and eased his way back down the slide again, although it was a lot easier this time because instead of forcing himself up, he was sliding down. Logan was very soon catapulted out of the swirly slide and onto the huge orange sofa that sat in the corner. Logan hissed at the pressure and force applied to his sensitive spot. He then pulled himself up to his full height as not to arouse any suspicion. Still hurt like hell though because the bruise didn't like being stretched out. Logan ignored this pain and tried to walk normally out of the flat. It worked until he reached the lift. As soon as the doors open, Logan threw himself into the lift and slid against the wall, crumpling as he did so. Owie. That hurt. A lot. Logan absently rubbed his side, careful not to agitate the bruising any further. That was the very last thing he needed right now. Far too quickly, the lift reached the ground floor and Logan had to carry on his pretence. Logan tried to stand up straight and avoid wearing a constant look of pain but it wasn't that easy. Ricky had really done a number on the brunette. All of Logan's bones were aching in protest. He really wanted to sit down somewhere and never ever get up again. The prospect of doing this was extremely enticing to the poor boy. He just had to get across to the pool as quickly as possible then he could hang with his friends at the poolside like nothing had happened. But there was a problem. A dark curly haired problem that began with a C. Camille was doing her rounds. The very very last thing Logan needed was to be slapped and fall to the floor. Which would happen if Camille got her way. Logan poked his head out of the lift and looked around. So far so good. Logan quickly hobbled out of the lift and prayed that Camille wouldn't appear. Logan should have learn Murphy's Law by now because he definitely ran into it often enough. What can go wrong, will go wrong. And as if by magic, it did. An abundance of curls leapt in front of Logan and before he knew what had happened, Logan was lying on the floor, grasping his side and eyes screwed up in pain.  
>"You monster! You never loved me! You...- Logan? Logan, are you OK? Logan?" Camille froze at the sight of Logan curled up on the floor. She crouched down beside him and tried to catch his eye. She pushed some of his dark hair back and tried to see what he was holding in pain. Her eyes followed his arms until she saw that he was cradling his side in pain.<br>"Logan, what happened to you? Did you hurt yourself?" A brisk shake of the head. "Did someone else hurt you?" A slow single nod. Camille hissed quietly through her teeth and looked up. She saw that everyone was crowding around the shy boy. Well, this wasn't helping her figure out what the hell was going on. Camille gave the crowd the most deathly death glare she could muster and let's just say, if looks could kill, Camille would be wanted by the FBI for mass murder. The crowds had (partially) dispersed so Camille turned her full attention back to her sick and in pain friend.  
>"Was it the guys?" Her tone was clipped. She was letting everyone know that if it was the other members if Big Time Rush who had hurt Logan this badly, their lives would not be worth living for much longer. But Logan shook his head hard and rasped out a few words.<br>"C...Can y-you g...g-get them...f...for m-me?" The voice sounded so helpless that Camille felt an extreme rush of pity and was close to picking Logan up and cradling him in her arms. Which was weird for her because...you know. Awkwardness between them was bad enough already. Instead Camille looked up and caught the eye of Jo. Jo had heard seconds before what Logan had said so she ran off towards the pool without any thought, Camille rubbed Logan's back gently and shushed him as he let tiny tears fall down his pale, pale cheeks. She felt awful. She might have had a huge factor in this. Maybe this is what happened when they found Logan in the lobby yesterday. They had thought he might have hurt himself, yes but not...not this badly. Camille was disturbed from comforting Logan by the yells of Kendall, James and Carlos. Kendall's heart was near breaking point as he watched Logan sob quietly whilst being curled up on the floor. He should have stayed with him. He should have ignored James and Carlos' attempt to get him outside. But he couldn't blame them. No, it was Kendall's job to look after the boys and he had failed. Failed spectacularly. Kendall hooked his strong arms around Logan waist and pulled him up gently. Logan gasped and let the tears run freely down his face as his side burned form the pressure. Kendall was close to tears himself at the sight of Logan looking so pitiful but he had to be strong and look after him. He had to, he had to, he had to. So that's how Logan ended up right where he started on the orange couch in the living room with James and Carlos on either side of him and Kendall standing in front of him, giving him a glare and asking what the heck had happened just twenty minutes ago. Logan hesitated then opened his mouth slightly.  
>"Well..."<p>

...

**AHAHAHAHA! I double spaced it Cheeky! You know how many people ask me to double space my stuff every week? One! YOU! But that's OK cos I understand your pain. It's just **_**Oliver**_** was being a douche again so yeah. Anyways, hope you are enjoying my new little story! It's the only story I have ever planned start to finish! PRRRROOOOUUUUUDDDD or what? Oh yesh, and I know what I'm talking about when I say burst blood vessel. Yes this all happened to me so I definitely understand our Logan's pain. Uh huh. ;D**

**Do you what some epic with had fail? No? Cool.**

**Elli x**


	3. Yellow

...  
>Yellow<br>...

Ah hell's bells. Kendall is going to OBLITERATE me. Honestly, he had that crazy look in his eye that says "I'm so going to obliterate my smallest friend for not telling me he was hurt". Well, maybe not exactly but, roughly, that is what his eyes are saying to me. I really messed up this time. I totally lost it in the lobby and now everyone knows I'm hurt. Which means I will be pitied. And I despise being pitied. It's not like I've broken my arm or something. I'm fine. It's just the impossible task of convincing Kendall that. He looks so pissed off. I don't know why exactly. I'm old enough to look after myself. Hell, I learned to look after myself a long, long time ago. Anyway, it's not as if I'm dying or anything. You'd think I was dying of a brain tumour the way Kendall is fussing over me. I love Kendall like a brother, I really do but sometimes...sometimes, he's a little bit overbearing. I think he's trying to stand in for my dad sometimes. It's silly but I really wished Kendall would stand in for my dad because my dad...well, he wasn't a normal happy happy dad. I'll spare you the gory details but you get what I mean. Kendall semi glares at me and then let's it rip.  
>"What the hell were you thinking when you decided to hide this from us?"<br>"I was thinking that maybe, just maybe I had placed too much of my burden crap on you guys and that I should at least _try _to do something for myself for once!" Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, where the heck did that come from? I blink for a few seconds before the world realigns itself and I sit down and be the quiet one again. Ha ha, wishful thinking. The world doesn't suddenly move and everything goes back to normal, I stay standing looking up at Kendall (Dear God, I am too short for my age. It's depressing) and glaring for all my worth, ignoring that my side feels like it's being ripped to shreds by a rogue grizzly bear. Kendall looks shocked for too seconds then his glare hardens. From the side of my vision, I see James and Carlos, still sitting, looking at each other worriedly. And they should be. Kendall fighting is normal but me fighting? Something has to be gnawing my brains out before the super docile Logan Mitchell snaps at anyone. Shock horror that he snaps at his own friends. But right now, I don't care. I really don't. If Kendall doesn't want me to act like a child then he shouldn't treat me like one, simple as that. Kendall shouts at me but I don't listen to him except for one sentence. I am basically openly defying him and it feels wrong but I really don't give a flying fuck right now. I'm in pain, I'm constantly being treated like a fricking baby and to top it off, my best friend is openly and freely doubting my, MY medical knowledge. I mean...I have wanted to be a doctor since I was five and Kendall is basically making fun of me.  
>"At least I don't hurt the people I care about." Uh oh. Damn it, Logan, this is why we think before talking. I knew it was going to happened but it doesn't mean I wasn't shocked as the fist struck from nowhere and floored me with ease. I fell to the floor and looked up to see Kendall seething and looking murderous. I yelped as a kick rammed by spine. I curled myself up into a tiny ball and think that I deserved this for doing that to Kendall. That Kendall had the right to beat me senseless after what I had just accidentally said. You see, Kendall sometimes (like right now) can't control his anger and once or twice he has taken it out on yours' truly. I understand why and that he can't help it but it's still hard not to think that Kendall is a threat sometimes. When he gets angry, half the time I high tail it in the other direction. I always avoid bring it up because I don't want to hurt Kendall's feelings and make him feel bad but apparently, angry me doesn't give a shit about Kendall's feelings which ends up with normal me getting decked apparently. This is the first time I have brought it up and trust me, it will be the last in at least, a very long time. When I got angry and fought back once, I got hurt real bad. So bad that the police came and took my dad away. That is mostly the reason why I tell angry me to take a hike a lot of the time. Because he gets normal me into a lot of trouble very often and it sucks. I stay on the floor for a few minutes until a hand was waved in front of my face. Thanks..? I guess. Then the hand disappears and arms wrap around me and pick me up off the floor with ease. Well, thanks guys. My confidence that I am a normal weighing guy is now sky high. Sarcasm hands is raised, people, it is raised. I open my eyes to see is sitting in front of me, looking all concerned. I'm fine though. Didn't even bruise my side anymore this time. Urgh. Kendall is apologising again and I just shake my head. Really, my brain can't take much more of this. I stand up but I have to stand right back down again. Shit, that hurt. A lot. Everyone in the flat turns to me as I yelp in pain. Ohhh, I hate being centre of attention. It sucks. That's why I hide behind the other guys when we sing. I quiet down my voice because being higher, it always pierces everyone else's singing. It basically the same as being a soprano in an all male choir. Yeah. That bad. The reassurances are all there and that's really nice but I really just want to be left alone so I can rest. But forming the words to say this is out of the question. Just be glad I have a normal thought pattern, that's all I'm saying. Anyway, everyone is crowding round me and restricting me and...god, claustrophobia is the shittiest thing ever. I can't ever be in the middle of a crowd without going crackers. You know what I wanna do right now? Sleep. Sleep for a week until all of this has blown over. I try to voice my opinion but the words never make it. Instead, I just sit there, held sitting by James' arms wrapped around my waist. How sad is that? I can't sit up anymore. Hmm. Do you think if I fall asleep here, they would get the idea? I hope so because it's the only way I will ever get my rest. I don't even have to fake falling asleep. It was a struggle to stay awake. My eyes droop and I feel myself just relaxing until the tinny murmurs of the others guys asking if I was asleep were barely heard, mere whispers. Then, then I fell asleep for definite and the world blurred and darkened.<p>

...

**AIIIII! That sucked like a shitstick. It just wouldn't go right at all. *Sigh* Remember don't hate the story, hate/flame the author, kay? It's not Logie's fault I can't write today. I suppose I should go update Secrets though. Tell me what you thought and remember, I love you all, little reader people. **

**Elli x**


	4. Green

...  
>Green<br>...

This isn't good. He doesn't look to good. I am basically holding Logan up and I am finding this kind of weird. Not that I'm not completely used to Logan falling asleep on someone (during movie night, he's usually out like a light in the first ten minutes), it's the fact Kendall took a swing at him. A little purple bruise is just starting on his cheek bone. I brush it gently but regret it when he whimpers in his sleep. In the corner of my eye, I see Kendall cringe and start biting his nails. I wish he wouldn't do that. Not bite his nails, I have no problem about Kendall decimating his nails, I just wish he wouldn't blow up at Logan sometimes. I mean, I love Kendall but Logan is a crappy liar and I made him tell me why he was walking on eggshells around Kendall. But when he told me...urgh, I felt like ripping Kendall's lower intestines out through his right ear. Obviously, Logan tackled me to the ground before I could get in the vicinity of Kendall but the intent was still there. The same sort of intent that made me what to shake Kendall until his brains fell out to make him understand that hurting Logan was a no-no. But, of course, Kendall didn't know what he was doing at that point. He reacted to impulse and these were the consequences. The flat was silent, a weird thing to happen with all of us in the flat at once, until Carlos piped up from the floor. He was lying on his back looking up at us. That couldn't be good for his back. Heck, my back hurt just looking at him.  
>"You know, Logan isn't going to be handling this well." Eh? Ohhh. This was one of Carlo's "smart" moments. You see, every once in a blue moon, Carlos would come out with something so insightful, so thought out so <em>Logany <em>that everyone who heard and knew him just blanked for a minute or two. Best thing to do in a Carlos smart moment was to listen to what he had to say because most of the time, he was right.  
>"What do ya mean, Carlos?" Kendall asked softly as not to wake Logan. He was failing. I could feel Logan moving like he was going to get up. He was listening in, the bugger.<br>"Well, if some bastard beat him up to the extreme that he burst a blood vessel in his chest, that would bring back some memories from his childhood. And Kendall didn't make it much better by hitting him neither." See! Would you have believed that was Carlos if I hadn't said anything. As quickly as it had come, the smart moment was gone and Carlos went to get an ice cream from the freezer. See what I mean? Weird as hell when he did that. I lightly shoved Logan in the back with my knee. Logan hissed and pulled himself up, blinking sleepily. Kendall gave him an apologetic look but Logan just shook his head in a way that said "Sorry for being such a complete and utter ass earlier, wasn't your fault." Of course, I didn't believe Logan was acting like a complete and utter ass, I was going from experience that that was what he was saying. Kendall shoved Logan but softly, softly, gentle, gentle. He didn't want to hurt him again. Kendall hated hurting anyone except if they deserved it (for example, bullies avoided Kendall now because of the things he had done to them before). So Logan was being treated nicely but he disliked it. He hated being treated weirdly or different but it's kind of hard not to want to wrap Logan up in cotton wool and make sure he never ever got hurt. But if we even tried to do that, Logan would slaughter us mercilessly. He already hates it when he step in for him when he's being bullied. That reminds me.  
>"Logan? Who...who did that to you? Can you..." Tell us? Remember? Damn, I feel awful now. I wish I could have been there to save him. I wish that I could have hugged him and comforted him and made sure that he knew it wasn't his fault and that everything was going to be OK, no matter what. But no. I was somewhere else completely different, probably doing something stupid instead of saving my best friend all this hurt. I know I'm being harsh but seeing Logan just looking so lost and tiny and scared is making me feel so responsible for him. Responsible and protective. God, I really wish I could help him. He just looks...hurt. Not annoyed at us at all but at himself for not being able to fight that douche bag off. I don't mind really. It means I get to share the honours with Carlos and Kendall. But Logan has a really bad self confidence problem and hates, I mean reeeally hates looking<br>weak in front of other people. And this bastard has exploited my best friend. Not something you want hanging around you for too long because a James Diamond wrath is only matched by a Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia wrath and is superseded by a Logan Mitchell wrath. Logan can kick some ass if it's an even playing field even if he never gets angry. Trust me. I know.  
>"R...Ricky. Ricky Jackson." I instantly tensed up, momentarily choking poor Loges in my tight grip (still making sure he didn't fall over, his balance was still a bit off) and I feel Kendall tensing up beside me. Carlos had even tensed, back poker straight and standing still for once. Logan panicked and shakily got to his feet.<br>"Guys, don't do this. You'll regret it. Honest, it's not bad just chill out, kay? Don't do it." Logan quickly blurted out flustered as heck. Honestly, he thinks we're going to get a criminal record. Please. As if we leave any evidence. Still, Logan is getting all stressed and it isn't good for him. Kendall just stands up and gives Logan a hug. I watch and frown gently. Somehow, Kendall always knows what Logan needs. I'm just not that insightful. I pick things up, yeah, but I can't read people like that. Not as well as Kendall can. Carlos is like me. We see things and spot things others don't. Logan is a bit more perspective and in a way, it's kind of sad. He wouldn't say a thing until he figures out what kind of atmosphere he's in, who is with him and what they are talking about first to make sure he wouldn't get hurt for it. He even does it to us even though he promise that we wouldn't hurt him. It's a defence thing, I think. He's had to look after himself for so long that it's become the natural thing to do.  
>"Don't worry, Logan. We wouldn't regret a thing but that asshole is going to regret the day he looked at you." Kendall fumed, eyes burning in distaste. With that, Kendall left the room with me and Carlos following. Logan just stood and watched in desperation. He was trapped. He couldn't go with us because that went against his impulse of never ever fighting back. So Kendall turned to look at him and his gaze softened at the sight of Logan in the living room, all alone and scared for us.<br>"Don't worry, Logie. Just get some rest. We'll be back soon. OK?" Logan nodded but made no movement to sit. The sight of him so broken just reignited our combined anger. That ass was going to get it and no one, NO ONE, was going to stop me.

...

**Dude. Just watched the Beach Party episode of BTR. One thing though. Those quad guys have shitty bikes. Just plastic and shit. Yeah. THEY SUUUUCK! Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. I just...went with it on this one and I would have posted it yesterday but my internet web broked. Which is the shittiest thing ever but I FIXEDED IT! OHhh yesh. ;D**

_**Don't be such a [censored]**_

**Elli x**


	5. Blue

...  
>Blue<br>...

Oh God. What have I let them do? They are going to get me killed. He said that's what he would do if I told. I don't think he was kidding. Ricky has been randomly attacking me for a while now and he isn't using the soft touch. In any way or form. Knives had been used at one point. I flip my hand over and see the light line of a scar on my palm. That was Ricky. Definitely not my dad. My dad made sure these things weren't noticeable. Like all down my back and around the tops of my shoulders. Ricky didn't give a shit as long as it hurt like hell. Let me tell you, he was damn good at it. I still don't know why he hates me so much. Oh...wait. I...I think I do. He said something one time when he was sharpening his knife. I couldn't get up because of the twisted out ankle he had so happily gave me. Something to do about that time I helped out that little kid. He was so scared and said that "he was going to get" him. So, naturally, I phoned the police and I thought that was the end of it. I guess not. Ricky must have had something to do with that. I wish I wasn't in this mess but I couldn't leave a small kid in that type of situation. He was all bruised and I had known that someone he knew had done this to him. It was the look on his face. I've worn it a few times too. So I did what I wished someone had done for me all those years ago, I had called the cops and they had looked after him. Last I heard, he was in a foster home and that he really liked it there. He had written me a letter. I found out his name was Jake and that he was thankful that I had phoned the police but someone definitely wasn't. Someone was out to get me. And that someone was one Ricky Jackson. Ricky Jackson wasn't an actor or anything; he had just wandered into the Palmwoods looking for someone and found me. That's when it all started. I looked up after someone had called my name and he was standing right there, creepy look in his eye. The next week when I was coming back late from a shop down the road (I was getting some stuff for Mrs Knight), he grabbed me. I woke up in an alley somewhere with bruises and cuts everywhere on my arms. I had also misplaced a day and when I got home, everyone almost hugged me to death. It had been missing for more than 12 hours because of that bastard. I had worried everyone because I couldn't stand up for myself. I made up some story about collapsing (which wasn't all lies because I had collapsed after Ricky slammed his foot into my head) and I that I just needed bed rest. No one bought it and I had to go to the doctor but by then, my cuts and bruises had mostly faded so I was save for the time being. But after that, the abuse just escalated. I was attacked coming home from school, during school and even in the flat once. I woke up one night, went down stairs and felt a knife at my throat and a hand over my mouth. Let me tell you, that was one of the scariest things I have ever felt. I couldn't see him and he had a knife at my neck. He was like some creepy stalker/ attacker. Assassin maybe. If he was an assassin then he was a crap one because for the moment, I am still alive and partially kicking. But still, I'm kind of nervous. I mean, what of the guys can't help me? What if Ricky gets there first and...? Who knows what he'll do. Something terrible, something bloodcurdlingly terrible. And I'm not ready to find out what it is. Still, I better rest like Kendall told me to but I can't really. Not with all of this still on my mind. I'll have shit scary nightmares, not to mention the trouble I'll have when I wake everyone up with my screaming. Ricky did this. Ricky has deprived me of safety, of sleep, of normality. Suddenly, I don't really give a damn if the guys hurt him too bad. In fact I hope they do and give me a bit more life expectancy. But, whoa. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe this whole thing is in my head. Maybe I'm just making up all these reasons and motives for murder. It is kind of understandable. I was just about to go to sleep on the couch because I just couldn't be bothered struggling up the swirly slide when the door flew open. I did not imagine that up. Nor did I imagine up the vengeful looking (and a bit beaten up) Ricky. Uh oh. I'm in trouble now. I ease myself to my feet but before I can, Ricky strides over and pushes me to the floor. He then kneels on my chest, pressing all the air out of my lungs and crushing me. Oh God. He is going to kill me.  
>"You sent your little friends after me, you unwanted son of a bitch. I told you not to tell but you ignored my warning. Now, you've got to pay the price." A silvery knife come out of his sleeve but it doesn't bother me. I've met large and more dangerous knives head on before, not to mention more "experienced" wielders. What does scare me is his eyes. His wild crazy eyes. I roll over onto my back using all my strength and pull Ricky off of my chest. I hit my side and the pain flares but right now, it's the least I have to worry about. Ricky is taller, broader and isn't hurt as well as having a weapon on his side. But I'm faster. I feign going towards the kitchen and sprint over to the swirly slide. I've climbed up half way before he grabs my foot and brings me back down with a crash. Jesus, my leg is not supposed to go that way. He's broken it. He's also noticed that he's broken it and stamps his foot down on it. AhhHHHhhh. Shit fuckers, that hurt. Where are the guys? They should be back. Maybe they can help me get away from this mad lunatic.<br>"Oh don't worry about your friends. They're fine but you wouldn't be. You see, when you "saved" that little brat or more commonly known as my little rat of a younger brother from my brother, my big brother, you also condemned him to jail. He was the one looking after me. Jake, he just got in the way when Alex was angry! It wasn't Alex's fault! You lost me my home, my family, everything! All because of you! You asshole, you thought you were doing the right thing. You ruined everything in my life! Now, it's my turn to ruin yours! And I'll start with your pretty little face." The knife was jerked out again but I had no more energy to fight. Ricky was sitting on my chest, I couldn't breathe, my leg was broken and my side had erupted in flames. The blade ran down my face, splitting the skin. Then again and again and again and again and again. I would have been screaming by now if I had breath to scream but I was deprived of oxygen. My vision starts to fill up with black spots and I start to feel really tired. Soon though, I hear the guys screaming out but I can't open my eyes. I just drift away and somehow, I doubt I'll be getting back up again.

...

**Ahhh! Where the frick did Ricky come from? He wasn't supposed to turn up! Oh well, it's excitement. To all those who feel I wrecked this chapter I apologise. My muses are disturbed and write weird things. Something tells me that it's The One That Doesn't Speak who is messing up my story because Norman is trying to chill Sig down because I wouldn't let him go fishing. Edgar doesn't care. Me and him are still playing Seal Bomb Time Bomb. Cornish is still trapped by Cassie. ALL IS WELL! **

**P.S Reviews are love, dearies and I feel un. Loved. At this moment because of my idiot of a sister flattened my phone so I can't talk to anyone. *Sigh* Life's a bitch.**

**Elli x**


	6. Indigo

...  
>Indigo<br>...

Logan lay in the hospital bed, unconscious. Wires hung from the stands and ere attached onto his frail body. His face, Logan's face had become a mish mash of slices, some deep and some not so deep. It was sickening. The three boys had come into the flat to see Ricky kneeling heavily on Logan's chest, brandishing a short silver blade coated in blood and screaming abuse at the barely conscious Logan. They had phoned the police and kept Ricky down until they had got there. It took everything not to knock his lights out and/ or kill him. But Kendall wished he had. Logan looked terrible. He was breathing but only just. The doctors didn't know if oxygen loss had affected his brain. There was a slim, very slim chance it hadn't but the doctors had said all this with their "it's probably going to happen but we feel that this gives you a tiny bit of hope" voice. The boys were coping in different ways. James was pacing back and forward yet constantly keeping an eye on Logan through the window. Kendall was looking after Carlos as if he was about to be attacked too. Carlos couldn't go anywhere without Kendall following him with a pained look on his face. It was as if Kendall was feeling Logan's pain. Logan was definitely in pain. He kept whimpering and moving quickly back and forth as if to lessen the pain in one area. Kendall had to leave the room when Logan whimpered in pain repeatedly and had actually cried at one point. The tears rolled into the long cuts on his face and Logan had arched his back and screamed out. Kendall had started crying himself even though Kendall never cried. Ever. As a rule. Kendall was never meant to cry, ever. It was just an unknown thing. James had watched from afar, not knowing what to do. Kendall was crying but he couldn't walk over there to comfort him because it just felt too wrong. Carlos had fought an inner battle but the comforting side had won out and he had hugged Kendall tightly and whispered reassuring things to his distraught brother. James had watched then just felt like he was intruding on a private moment. So instead, James went to go visit Logan. He open the door and sat on the chair just beside the door. Logan looked like shit. His skin was really really white, the eyes were rimmed red from unconscious tears, the wires were bandaged to his wrists and his heart monitor was a slow steady beat. James let his hands fall to his lap and watched the steady rise and fall of Logan's battered chest. Literarily. The way Ricky had kneeled on Logan's chest, it had bruised his chest just along the rib cage. James remembered cradling Logan in his arms, wiping away the blood, even though he was deathly scared of blood. Kendall had been hissing threats and actually hurting Ricky at this point, finally taking his revenge. Carlos had made sure that Kendall didn't go too far and actually kill the guy. But it was a tough moral battle not to let Kendall just choke the bastard to death. Ricky had been screaming that it was Logan's fault until the end when the police had taken him away. James should have been happy but he felt like justice still hadn't been done. Logan has hurt and Ricky had gotten away with a few bruises. It just wasn't fair at all. Ricky should have felt the same fear and pain that Logan had. Unknown to many, there was a security camera in the flat (for Bitters to make sure that the boys weren't playing indoor hockey in the living room) and the boys had seen the footage played back. There was no sound but they didn't need it to understand that Logan had been screaming and hollering for help or he would have been if he could. James got up and sauntered over to Logan's bedside. He brushed back some of Logan's black strand of hair from his face. Logan would have looked peaceful if his face hadn't been marred by the huge red slices all over the pale skin. James faintly wondered how Logan's side looked now after being banged around even more. The bruising would be even worse now. James let his finger brush over the deep cuts and he fought back sobs at the pain that was etched over Logan's face at even the most gentle and light touches.  
>"N-no...st...stop..." Logan whimpered. James froze and listened to Logan's pained voice.<br>"I..I d..don't wanna...die..." James had been overcome with a painful sympathy and guilt. He should have been there. He should have stayed behind and saved Logan from all this pain. But he wasn't there. He was away. He was gone, leaving Logan alone to fend for himself. If he was health the Ricky probably would have gotten so close to killing Logan but he had beaten his victim down to the ground. Logan was ill and in pain and he was attacked in his "safe" place. No one ever deserves that. Not in their homes, not anywhere. Except with the normal exceptions of Mr Mitchell and Ricky Jackson. James was sitting by Logan's bed side, grasping his hand when he felt it shift in his grip. Logan's eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal tired brown eyes. James smiled at his ill friend.  
>"Hey buddy." James said, beaming at Logan. Logan blinked a few times until his sight started to focus.<br>"James? What's going on? W...why's my face so sore?" Logan lifted his hand to touch his face but James caught them just in time.  
>" Umm...you wouldn't want to do that."<br>"Why not? Let me see."  
>"Not got a mirror."<br>"Liar."  
>"What?"<br>"Liar. You always have a mirror on you. No matter what."Logan smirked as James' visible stress about being found out. James shakily handed over the tiny compact mirror and looked away as Logan looked at his face for the first time since the accident.  
>"Oh my god. W..what happened to me?"<br>"Ricky Jackson found you and attacked you and oh god, Logan , I honestly thought you were going to die. I really did. I was so scared." Logan just watched James pour out a portion of his fear.  
>"But I'm OK now, right? Sure, the doctors will want to keep me out of course but so far, I'm fine. We're all fine. We're all alive and well (mostly) and that's all that really matters, isn't it?" James looked up and smiled through the tears.<br>"Yeah. That's all that matters."

...

**AWWWWWWW! So cute if I do say so myself. Anyways, two more chapters then I can finally update the Request show then finally finish Secrets (more than 5+ chapters to go) then I can start on my poll stories. Then...then I'll hopefully have another great idea! :D Till then, enjoy life and stay safe and remember, I love you all, reviewers!**

**Elli x**


	7. Violet

...  
>Violet<br>...

Carlos was tired. He just felt way too tired. He had been running around after Ricky when he had given them the slip, run back up to the flat to see Logan, attacked Ricky, managed to keep Kendall from brutally murdering Ricky then stayed at the hospital for around 3 hours while Logan was out of it. Kendall looked awful. Guilt was written right across his face. Carlos knew it wasn't Kendall's fault and James and Logan knew it wasn't Kendall's fault but Kendall definitely thought it was all Kendall's fault. Nothing Carlos said convinced Kendall that it wasn't anyone's fault; it was just a series of unfortunate events. Kendall then said that Carlos had got that from a book. Carlos objected by saying he never reads. Kendall couldn't really disagree after that because Carlos was telling the truth; he never reads books. Logan finds this mind boggling that Carlos doesn't understand that books are great, they take you to places that couldn't ever exist. Carlos just looked at Logan funny and asked if he had bonked his head recently because he was talking weird and there was a purpling bruise on the side of his head. Logan had stalked away after that, muttering something about "illiterates". Carlos dipped his head so he could hold it up with his hands. His neck was getting tired. Everything was getting tired. His bones ached and his mind felt like it was stuffed to the brim with cotton wool. He wanted to sleep for a week or two and then get some bed rest. A lot of bed rest. Carlos slumped in his seat and looked over at the emotionally broken Kendall. He really looked like shit. His eyes were red rimmed and almost overflowing with tired tears, the type that came after you've blinked or been up too long. His hair stood up at all kinds of angles and his face was flushed red at his cheeks. Kendall was visibly looking rough and mentally, he felt as rough as he looked. His mind was flickering from every tiny detail to the huge problems playing on his mind. The problem of the fact that Kendall wasn't there to save Logan. That was completely unacceptable to Kendall, he was supposed to look after Logan, no matter what. Then James stumbled out of Logan's room, a bit breathless. He looked terrible but a bit more relaxed, relieved almost if anyone could be relieved and relaxed in this environment or situation. He tried to rasp out something but his voice died in his throat. James shook his head quickly, his hair flying around his face like a dark curtain.  
>"Logan...he...he's..." James rasped out; tear tracks that ran down his face sparkling in the florescent lighting. Kendall stood up, drawing himself up to his full height while Carlos just looked up with tired eyes. James felt himself drawn to running over to Carlos and trying to comfort him like he's so used to.<br>"What? What, James? What's wrong with him?" James shook his head frantically.  
>"Not that...he's...he's awake, Kendall. He's awake." That's all Kendall needed to hear. He walked straight into Logan's room and if anyone even tried to stop him, they would meet a grizzly death for sure. James sat down beside Carlos and wiped away the thankful tears that dripped down his face. James looked down at his best friend and smiled.<br>"He's OK. We're going to be OK again, Carlitos. We'll be OK." Carlos listened and nodded but he felt like James was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Carlos. Carlos didn't mind the fact that James needed a little comforting too. He wasn't made of stone, he had weak moments too like everyone else on this planet. Carlos knew that everyone needed a bit of comforting sometimes. He also knew that Kendall was going to be beating himself up for at least the next month that he didn't notice this before. That he should have known. That he should have saved Logan. That it was all his fault. Everyone disagreed with him even Logan who was the victim in all of this but Kendall wouldn't listen. Carlos really hoped that Logan was telling Kendall straight that it was never Kendall's responsibility to keep Logan safe from everything in the world.

...

Kendall sat beside Logan, eyes skimming all over his best friend's face. Logan sighed and broke the awkward silence.  
>"Kendall, this isn't your fault."<br>"Yes, it is." Kendall answered quickly, never averting his pained looking gaze from Logan's torn to pieces face.  
>"I thought I was the pessimistic one?" Logan joked, feeling a bit weirded out by Kendall's monotone voice. Kendall was never so...broken before. He looked so alone and hurt and...young. He didn't look like the strong, normal Kendall but a younger and a lot more sensitive one. Logan hated seeing his big brother so vulnerable and guilty looking.<br>"Seriously Kendall, it's not your fault. Hell, it's my fault a lot more than yours. I should have told you guys earlier and none of this should have happened." Kendall looked up, eyes blazing.  
>"No, Logan. If anything, it's that bastard Ricky goddamn Jackson's fault. This was never your fault." Kendall almost shouted. Logan reared back, his ears not used to very much sound in the silent hospital room. Noise was foreign in the ICU which Logan had just been transferred out of. He had gotten a separate room because as Logan was a minor, he would have gone into the children's ward and his horrific slashes would have disturbed more than a few of the patients and parents. Kendall looked apologetically at his little pale friend. Logan smiled up at him and quietly slid his bruised arms around his best friend. Kendall didn't even notice when Carlos and James had come in and joined the group hug. All Kendall knew was that he was forgiven. All Carlos knew was that it was all going to be OK. All James thought about was how happy he felt knowing that Kendall wasn't having a meltdown. And all Logan thought about is how lucky he was to have friends like Carlos Garica, Kendall Knight and James Diamond.<p>

...

**Done! Fini! Hope you enjoyed ma story and I shall see you on the flipside! If you like Logan attacking, I'd check out CheekyBrunette. She ROCKS MY SOCKS! I'll TRY to update Secrets soon but...meh. G'byyyyeeeee!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. You are all my new best friends! ;D xxx**


End file.
